legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Teygan Kohat
Teygan Kohat is a young Talusian-born Zabrak mechanic formerly employed by Kystes Police Department, now living and working on Orupia Appearance Teygan's most striking feature are her bright orange, almond shaped eyes, which tone with her family tattoo, comprising three parallel stripes from her forehead down to her cheekbones. Like the rest of her family, Teygan is totally hairless, having instead a set of small horns stretching from her forehead to the crown of her head. Since befriending tattoo artist Sara in Kystes, Teygan was convinced to undergo a number of body piercings in both nipples and her navel, in addition to a bespoke scaffold in her left ear and body tattoos to match her face. Biography Origins The ancestors of the Kohat family settled on Talus many generations ago. The clan found the quieter pace of life on Talus suited to their temperment, which was quieter and more reserved than most Zabrak. Teygan was raised on her family's farmstead in South-west Talus. One of four children, she had a fairly sheltered childhood centred around the farming community. As an adult, she joined Kystes Police Force first as a mechanic responisible for the Force's vehicle fleet, and later as an officer. Exodus In 7 ABY when Talus was bombarded and Kystes was later assaulted by the mysterious Ana, Teygan was one of a few survivors. She helped the survivors settle in some abandoned She headed north in search of her family but found no trace of her family. She later returned to Kystes where she was found by Kileo Dimoh, Rhyley Stargazer and Kaje Reilloc who convinced her and the remaining survivors to relocate to Orupia. Teygan took a temporary assignment as a mechanic in the hangars of Pareen Royal Palace, working alongside the Corellian Engineer Tekk Larr and learning the trade of starship engineering. Trouble In 9ABY she would become caught up in dramatic events in Pareen Palace. Called by her casual lover, Jonset, to intervene in rescuing Tekk from Princess Kileo's handmaidens, who appeared to be up to something nefarious, Teygan would successfully persuade Tekk to leave the handmaidens company. However this incurred the spite of the handmaidens who would attempt to indoctrinate her into the Blood Syth Order. Their advances to Teygan would fail, and the Zabrak mechanic assaulted both Yilana and Nazara. Panicking, Teygan would call Jonset, who advised Teygan to contact Crown Prince Rhyley Stargazer. Teygan ran to Stargazer in the palace, who hid her from Kileo and her maidens. After explaining to the Corellian Prince what had happened, he agreed to help her leave the palace, inventing an official line that he had punished her and removed her from service at the hangars. In reality, Stargazer took the female to the northern Cerafe cit of Renen, asking the woman to set up a covert offshore facility for him, providing her with all the documentation necessary to assume a new identity. Undercover (tbc) Family Tree Teygan's family are presumed dead as of the events on Talus in 8ABY. Dongar Kohat + Priya Mari (father) | (mother) | +----------------+---------------+--------------+ | | | | Teygan Kohat Lorelai Kohat Parak Kohat Maral Kohat (b. 20BBY) (Sister) (brother) (brother) D100 Skill Sheet Trivia * With the exception of the name "Teygan" all the Kohat family names are place names.. * Teygan is based physically on British actress Thandie Newton. Category:Characters Category:Zabrak